Valentine's Day !
by kurage-ichigo-chan
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up, and our Lucky Celestial mage wants to give her chocolates to a certain blonde haired Sabertooth mage ! But wait, doesn't he want to give his chocolates to her too ? And what about our blue bookworm and the emotionless Rogue from Sabertooth ?
1. Chapter 1

In a few days, it would be February 14th, Valentine's day. Lucy had taken this into account, and had decided to buy some chocolates for the one she loved – unbelievably enough, it was the "strongest mage in all of Fiore", Sting Eucliffe. Ever since the Grand Magic Games, her heart had always skipped a beat. After the games she had talked to him for a little bit.

_Flashback_

"Good job Blondie," he said, grinning at her. She blushed furiously, but hid her face behind her bags.

"You're blond to, Bee," she replied back with a smirk.

"Why you!" he said, his face flushing red. He walked off, leaving Lucy.

Levy was in the same situation, just that she had fallen for Sting's partner, Rogue Cheney. He was as emotional as a rock, but Levy still liked him. They hadn't seen them ever since the Grand Magic Games, which was 1 whole year ago, but their love for the two Sabertooth boys hadn't ceased. In fact, it had made the two love-struck girls love them even more!

Lucy giggled to herself at the happy memory of her and Sting talking together.

"It's weird to giggle to yourself, you know Blondie," a mysteriously deep and husky voice said behind her. She blushed, because she only knew one person who called her that.

"Sting…?" she asked, turning around, only to see Sting leaning on a lamppost.

"Sup, Blondie?" he said calmly.

"Shit, she looks cute," he said to himself. She was wearing a black and white dress that went above her knees. It was white on the top part, which was a little frilly, and the bottom part was black.

"You're blonde too, Bee," she retorted, her tongue poking out of her mouth.

"Why you!" he yelled. "Stupid Fairy," he muttered to himself.

She walked off happily, singing to herself, walking into a candy store. Sting was going to treat her to lunch, but since she was already gone, he didn't bother. He did have a person to give chocolates to, but he wasn't sure if he should. Minerva, form his guild, would go ballistic if he gave chocolates to the one he loved. The person was none other than out Lucy Heartfilia. He had also liked her since the Grand Magic Games. He had also walked up to her and talked to her, remembering the memory of praising her. He went into the opposite direction of Lucy, and found a nice looking (and very expensive looking) chocolate shop, called Choco Love

He went in and found many chocolates. One box caught his eye. It was a box with mini boxes and had mini chocolate hearts in each of the mini boxes. The outside of the box was a light pink and the box had see-through glass over it. There was also a big red polka-dot ribbon over it with a small card attached where he could write something. He looked at the price – 100,000 yen. It was pretty expensive, and he was pretty shocked at how expensive it was. He took a quick look around him, and saw a whole crowd of girls.

"Sting-kun, please give me your autograph! Please Sting!"

"Could you take a photo with me please, Sting-sama!"

Could you give me a hug, Sting-sama?"

KYAAAAA!" the girls screamed, as Sting gave them a smile and a wink.

"Now now girls, I'm in the middle of some shopping. If you excuse me, I think you should be shopping too, for some Valentine's chocolate, for me. I just LOVE chocolate," he replied to the girls screams. All the girls scattered around the shop and then exited, looking for the best chocolate shop they could find to but chocolate for their beloved Sting. He quickly paid for the box of chocolates and ran out of the shop, not wanting to be seen by anybody. He sat at the local park and sat down at a bench. He opened the card and was beginning to write something in the card when a pain of hands covered his eyes. The hands were very soft, and he liked the feel of them.

"Hello, Bee!" a cute and happy voice said to him.

"Lucy…?" he asked as she lifted her hands off his eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing! Yeah, nothing!" he chuckled nervously, hiding the chocolate behind him.

"OOH! You have Valentine's chocolate! I wonder who the lucky girl is!" she said, winking at him. In one swift movement, she grabbed the chocolate and looked at it.

"WOW, it's so pretty! And it's from Choco Love! Woah, I never knew you were so rich!" she said, pouting. She put the chocolate back on the bench at was going to walk away when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Um, well, um, could you meet me here at around 12:30? I need um, a little help on giving this to someone…" he said embarrassingly, blushing.

"As expected, you don't know how to give chocolates to a girl. Tsk tsk tsk. Fine, I'll help you. Make sure to be on time when you come!" she said happily.

"She agreed! Yes!" he thought in his head. Unfortunately, he had blurted out a random time. He looked at his watch. It was 11:30! He only had one hour to prepare! He quickly rode to Sabertooth on his bike, which took him around 10 minutes. Little did he know, a certain person named Minerva was watching him behind a tree. If she knew Sting well, he would come 10 minutes early. She went around the shops and was certain to be at the bench by 12:20.

Back at Sting's house, he got ready in a black suit with a white dress shirt, black tie and black dress pants. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"Do I look okay?" he asked himself in the mirror.

"You look fine, Sting," his friend, Rogue said to him. Sting looked around him to see his best friend, Rougue Cheney, sitting behind him on his bed.

"Where have you been, Sting? I've been looking for you all day," Rogue said, giving him the eyebrow look.

"Er, I was looking for some chocolate?" he offered.

"To who, exactly?" Rogue asked him.

Sting sighed. He didn't want to tell him, but he was his best friend after all.

"Lucy Hearfilia, the fairy. You know the blonde Celestial mage?" he replied, sighing again.

"Oh really now?" Rogue said to him, smirking. Sting also knew that Rogue liked the blue-haired fairy, Levy McRoses or something like that.

"And is it safe to assume that the box of chocolates you're hiding behind your back are for the blue-haired fairy, Levy McRoses or something?" Sting asked, returning the grin. Rogue blushed and replied with a small yes. He looked at his watch. It was 12:20!

"Well, I better be going now, bye Rogue! And good luck!" he winked, walking outside.

"Yeah, I'm going to need it," Rogue muttered silently.

"I heard thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ttttttt!" Sting yelled, riding his motorbike outside the door. Rogue looked outside and shook his head with a small smile on his face. He had asked Levy out on a date at 4:00. He sighed to himself and went to the bathroom, starting to get ready.

**ATTENTION ALL PEOPLE!**

Sorry I didn't say this before but Sting WAS MEANT TO say Levy MCROSES because HE DIDN'T KNOW HER NAME.

Just saying LOL. Sorry for the confusion. The reviews that say : It's Levy McGarden : were starting to annoy me a bit. aha... SOOOO yeah. :P


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on the last chapter…

"I heard thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ttttttt!" Sting yelled, riding his motorbike outside the door. Rogue looked outside and shook his head with a small smile on his face. He had asked Levy out on a date at 4:00. He sighed to himself and went to the bathroom, starting to get ready.

Sting had just arrived at the park and got off his motorbike and had got off his motorbike. He fixed his tie, grabbed the box of chocolates and leaned by a tree near the bench. He had been waiting for a few minutes until someone had used their fingers and jabbed all of his pressure points. The person then turned him around and punched them in the stomach.

"I THOUGHT YOU LVOED ME AND ME ONLY!" the person screeched. He saw a purple-blue blur and crumpled to the ground.

"Minerva…" Sting said, falling to the ground, slamming into wet and cold cement. He stayed conscious for a little bit but then couldn't stay awake any longer.

"I'm sorry, Lucy…" he muttered before his consciousness slipped away.

Lucy P.O.V

Lucy had dressed up nicely as she actually planned to confess her feelings to Sting. She was singing cheerfully and was about to rush over to Sting when she saw him unconscious on the ground! She quickly grabbed him, giving him a piggyback ride to his motorcycle.

"Geez, how much do you weigh, you stupid pig?" I asked myself, muttering in a low voice. I thought about going to the guild to get Wendy to heal him but I thought I couldn't because they would know that I was talking to a Sabertooth. I decided to take him to my apartment. I took the motorbike to my apartment, and took the keys (that were somehow there) out of the motorbike. I also chained up the bike to a pole. I swung the door open and laid him on the couch. I quickly went to get a faucet (I think that's what it's called) and dipped a small towel in it. I placed it on his head and gave him a warm and fluffy blanket. I made spaghetti bolognaise and ate some of it, leaving some on the table near the couch and left a note.

_Dear Bee,_

_If you're wondering what happened, I don't know. You were unconscious at the park when I came. Here's some food I made if you're hungry. I don't know when you'll wake up, so use the microwave if it's cold. So uhh, yeah. _

_Lucy _

It was still pretty early, but she was very tired and didn't get enough sleep last night due to thinking about Sting. She snuggled into her blankets and fell asleep soundly.

Sting P.O.V

"Hmm…? Where am I?" I said groggily, opening my eyes. I felt a nice warm blanket around me and I smelt some spaghetti bolognaise. I love spaghetti bolognaise! I also smelt another strong scent.

"Vanilla?" I asked myself. Vanilla meant Lucy! I looked around myself and saw Lucy sleeping soundly on her bed. She looked pretty cold, since she was shivering. I took a look at the clock. It was 6:00! Whatever Minerva did to me, she knocked me out pretty bad. I sat on the couch, eating the food. It was really good! I finished it in 5 minutes. I focused my attention back to Lucy. She looked really cold! I was getting sleepy again, and I decided to have another nap. I climbed into Lucy's bed, hugging her waist, and she snuggled closer. I chuckled, and fell asleep next to her in my embrace.

Lucy P.O.V

I was half asleep, and was too sleepy to open my eyes. There was a very warm something next to me. I snuggled closer to the heat source and fell back asleep. WAIT. A heat source? It couldn't be Natsu, he was with Lissana. Scared of who was behind me, I tried to get up. It was no use! Someone's hands were holding me against my waist! I turned my head around, seeing none other than Sting's face! I was about to wake him up but he looked so peaceful sleeping! He was babbling in his sleep, and I saw a mark on his face. It was two lines on the top of his right eye. I touched it with my hand, and felt the scar. He looked so cute, OMG! I just wanted to squeal! I blushed and gave him a kiss on his forehead and blushed while I snuggled up to him to go back to sleep. He was mumbling and gurgling like a baby. It was so cute!

"Mmm… Love you too, Lucy…" I heard him mumble.

My whole body froze. Why did he say that? Was he for real? I was thinking about all the possibilities of why he would say that. It couldn't be he liked me like I liked him… Could it?

Uhh, well, this is a pretty unpopular fanfic :'(

Oh, well, I guess people got tired of it? Um, so yeah. Yeah…  
I might update a little faster now, I guess…


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on the last chapter…

"Mmm… Love you too, Lucy…" I heard him mumble.

My whole body froze. Why did he say that? Was he for real? I was thinking about all the possibilities of why he would say that. It couldn't be he liked me like I liked him… Could it?

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

I thought about it for a moment and thought that it could be true. If it was, then would he confess to me? Or would I confess to him? I kept thinking about it again and again and just decided that it could have a slight chance of being true because he said it in his sleep. I tried getting out of bed again but Sting was still grabbing me. I waited for around 10 minutes and he still didn't wake up. I looked at the clock. It was 8:30. It was a little early, but I still wanted to get up. I tried poking him, playing with his face. Unfortunately, it was Valentine's Day yesterday so I couldn't give my chocolates, but luckily Magnolia loved celebrations so celebrations went on for 2 days! (LOL, I made that up.) I stared into Sting's face and stared intently at his scar again. I wonder how he got it. I was staring at him for a little bit until I saw him open his face.

"Finally, you're awake!" I whispered.

Sting P.O.V

I was sleeping happily and decided to wake up, so I opened my eyes, only to see Lucy's beautiful face in front of me.

"Finally, you're awake!" she whispered to me. I shot up, startled to see a face in front of me when I just woke up.

"Why didn't you get out of bed yet then, Blondie?" I shot back.

"Well, look here your arm is!" she whispered back. I took a look and my arm was around her. I quickly retreated my arm and let her get out of bed.

"I'm going to take a bath," she said to me, getting out of bed and going to the bathroom. I just remembered today was the second and last day of Valentine's Day! I quickly looked at Lucy's desk and found some ink and paper. I quickly wrote something on the paper and found a random envelope and stuffed it in. I placed it on the doormat pretending that it slid through the door mailbox. She came out of the bathroom in 10 minutes and sat at her vanity, doing her hair in her signature ponytail. She smiled at herself, and looked at me.

"You've got mail, Blondie," I said, trying to sound uninterested. She picked it up and squealed. At the front of the envelope it said 'From you Valentine's Day crush.' She quickly opened it up and read it out loud, forgetting I was there.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I know this is the second Valentine's Day, but I wanted to make a surprise for you._

_I think you are beautiful, your chocolate brown eyes shimmer in the sunlight, and your beautiful blonde hair that goes down your back is gorgeous. I think you are the most cheerful, beautiful, gorgeous and cutest person I have ever met. Meet me at the waterfall in the middle of the town square at 7:00 if you want to know who I am._

_Your Valentine's Day crush._

She squealed out loud again, and ran back into the bathroom. She opened the door again and yelled out to me, "Hey, Bee, if you want, you can go if you want. After all, don't you have some chocolates to give to someone? They're underneath my chair."

I quickly picked them up and went out the door, riding his motorcycle to his house.

* * *

[TIME SKIP TO 6:50!]

Normal P.O.V

Sting had dressed up in a different suit, one that he had only wore at a wedding. After all, he wanted to look good for Lucy! Luckily, no-one was at the waterfall so Lucy couldn't mistake him for someone else. Ten minutes had passed, and he could see her in the distance. He quickly turned around so she couldn't see him. She arrived and looked at his back shyly.

"Um, are you my Valentine's Day crush?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yup, and hold your surprise, Blondie," Sting smirked.

"STINGG!?" she yelled, the birds flying away from the waterfall.

"Yea, it's me. I have loved you ever since the Grand Magic Games. I always wanted to see you again, but I was from Sabertooth, so it was pure good luck I saw you again. I was actually planning to confess to you when we were going to 'practice' giving chocolates," he admitted, stroking hand through his hair with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Well, actually, I feel the same," Lucy said softly, looking into his eyes. Sting tilted her chin up, moved closer and kissed her on the lips. They stood there, kissing passionately. All of a sudden, there were fireworks! Lucy was so happy that there were such beautiful fireworks. They walked back to her apartment, holding hands happily.

* * *

OKAY, I FINSHED THIS FIC! WOOT WOOT!

So, I might make the Rogue & Levy version WITH this one, or I can make it in a new one. What do you guys think? I MIGHT make a sequel to one of my old fanfictions or a sequel to this one if you want. Say it in a review or PM me! (:


	4. ROLE Prologue !

It was a bright and sunny day in Magnolia, and in a few days, it would be February 14th, Valentine's Day! Even though it was a nice and sunny day, Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth, preferred to stay in the nice and quiet library to read books. (Yes, the almighty Rogue reads. XD) He decided what he wanted to read and went towards the fantasy section where there were mythical creatures. He decided to brush up on his dragon knowledge and found a new book about dragons and was about to grab it when he a small petite hand covered his at the same time. He looked over and saw Fairy Tail's bookworm, Levy McGarden.

Levy's P.O.V

I was walking around the fantasy section in the library and found a new book about dragons. I was about to grab it but someone's hand grabbed it first and I accidentally covered it.

"Uhh…Uhm…. You can have the b-book f-f-f-first…?" I stuttered, swirls in my eyes.

"No, you can have it first, Fairy-san," the person replied, smiling at me. I blushed at the nickname he just gave me and saw that he was Sabertooth's Rogue Cheney.

"Thank you Rogue," I said, smiling back. I watched him as he walked away. Wait, was that a bit of pink on his cheeks? I giggled quietly to myself and walked towards a chair, opening the book.


	5. Chapter 1, RoLe !

YO. I have nothing to write to you guys . Just that DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A NEW FIC OR CONTINUE WITH THIS ONE? I WILL CONTINUE ON THIS ONE IF I MAKE A NEW ONE BUT NOT AS FAST. AND YEAHH. IT WILL PROBABLY BE A LAXUSXLUCY OR GAJEELXLUCY. OR I'LL MAKE BOTH. SO YEAHHHHHHHHHH. ANSWER MY QUESTION OR YOU WILL GET CHOPPED. BY ME. PERSONALLY. I WILL TRANSPORT MYSELF TO YOUR HOUSE AND KILL YOU LIKE SLENDERMAN. SO YEAHHH.

Rogue P.O.V

It had been a few hours since I saw Levy, Fairy Tail's bookworm, and oddly enough, just the thought of her and the mention of her name made my stomach feel weird and my heart flutter. Odd, isn't it? I think I'm in love with that beautiful girl. I looked at my watch – it was 11:30. I was now currently walking around Magnolia and smelling out her scent. It smelled like books, new and old books. I laughed quietly at myself. She was so into books! I was too, but not as much as her. I found her at a café named Pink Coffee (Another random name LOL. Don't blame me, I was drinking coffee). She was currently arguing with a very tall black haired man with metal studs everywhere.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH ANOTHER GIRL? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?! I WAS SO HAPPY ABOUT FINALLY BEING IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH SOMEONE I LOVED BUT NOO, YOU JUST DECIDED TO CRUSH MY FEELINGS AND SLEEP WITH ANOTHER GIRL!" she yelled at the man, who I presumed was a man by the name Gajeel Redfox.

"Well it's not my fault we haven't slept together yet. I was just kind of bored," he replied stiffly, crossing his arms and not looking at him.

"WELL GUESS WHAT, GAJEEL REDFOX?! I HATE YOU, HATE YOU TO BITS! WE'RE OVER!" She yelled at him, moments later bursting into tears. Gajeel just shrugged and walked right out of the café, not even turning around to check on her if she was okay. I quickly ran over to her and saw people whispering around her in the café, staring. I took my coat over and led her out of the café. I walked her over to the sakura tree in the park. (Not the park with Sticy, the 'other' park. She looked at me with puffy red eyes, my hands on her shoulders.

"Rogue..?" she asked quietly, still quivering from crying.

"Cry all you want, Fairy-san," I said soothingly, giving her a hug and calming her. She buried her face on my chest and began to cry. Not too loud, but just loud enough so I could hear. I blushed at the thought of her near me, and began rubbing circles on her back.

-10 minutes later. -

Levy P.O.V

I had finished crying, and I am now still standing with him, my face buried in his chest. He smelt so nice, like books… and flowers. I'm guessing he liked flowers a little bit. He understood me perfectly! I think that I'm starting to like him a little bit more. I looked up at him and gave he gave me a smile. I blushed furiously, and smiled back. He held my hand on the side of me, and I was a bit shocked, but recovered quickly.

"U-um-m, w-we-e-ll, w-wo-uld y-you l-like t-to g-o s-som-e-where t-tonight-t m-maybe-e?" he stuttered cutely, blushing a little.

"Of course I would, Rogue," I said to him, giving him another smile.

"M-me-et-t m-me-e h-he-r-e-e a-at-t f-fo-ou-r-r, o-oka-y-y?" he stuttered again, still blushing.

"Okay!" I said happily, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He blushed as red a tomato, and I skipped off to Fairy Tail.

Rogue P.O.V

"M-me-et-t m-me-e h-he-r-e-e a-at-t f-fo-ou-r-r, o-oka-y-y?" I stuttered. I tried not to stutter, but ultimately failed because I was so nervous. When she said yes, I was so happy, but I knew I shouldn't show it. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and skipped off. I put my hand to my cheek where she kissed me and smiled. I walked back to my apartment, getting ready for my date with Levy.


	6. Chapter 2, RoLe !

Previously on the last chapter ~

I walked back to my apartment, getting ready for my date with Levy.

Levy P.O.V

"OMGOMGOMGOMG ROGUE JUST ASKED ME TO A DATE OMGOMG!" I mentally screamed in my head. I was so excited! I raced back home straight away and ran straight to my wardrobe, trying to find something to wear. I spotted a new light-pink knee-length shimmering dress on the side of my clothes. I thought about when I got it, and remembered that Erza, Lucy & Mira had chipped in to buy me this expensive looking dress! It even came with the darker pink clutch wallet/purse! I squealed to myself, grabbing it and going into the bathroom.

After taking a bath, still in the bathroom ~ [She took a long time deciding perfume & shampoo :3]

I decided not to put any makeup on since I didn't know how to. I walked out of the bathroom, only to see Gajeel lying on my bed. Our eyes met, and I looked away.

"Where are you going, Shrimp?" he asked gruffly, still lying on my bed.

"None of your business," I replied back, scoffing.

"I'm sorry about what I did at the café. Do you wanna go out today?" he asked, actually sound sincere. I thought about it for a little bit. The man I had loved for a long time, Gajeel Redfox, who never really showed it, but really cared for me, and was just a big softie on the inside, and Rogue Cheney, tall, good looking, understanding, nice and kind. Gajeel never really showed any feelings towards me, even when we were going out. But Rogue, he had showed kindness and consideration from the first time.

"You never really showed me any feelings and never thought about me Gajeel, so no, AND I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU EVER AGAIN!" I screamed at him, turning around, only to see a very angry Gajeel. His cheeks were red from rage and he got up, grabbed a book and threw it at me. The book was a hard-cover book, and left a big, red and bleeding gash across my face. Tears spilled from my eyes, and I grabbed my purse, my watch and ran out the door. I ran to the sakura park and checked my watch. It was 3:30! I still had some time to spare, and I decided to buy a gift for Rogue. First, I went to the bathroom to clean up my scratch, and then I went into a chocolate store, called Pink Kisses and looked around for a bit. I decided to buy him a small chocolate in the shape of a heart. I paid for it, and went towards an antique shop. I looked around, and saw just what I was looking for! It was a small phone keychain in the shape of a dragon, which was black, and another matching one, but the other dragon was white. I quickly paid for it and walked towards the tree. I saw Rogue standing there, looking at his watch. He looked very handsome in a suit, and he looked very cute with that red bow tie.

"Hello, Rogue! Ready to go?" I chirped happily, walking towards him.

"Yes, Fairy-san, and I must say, you look beautiful!" he said back calmly, then prossesed in his head what he just said, and clamped his hand over his mouth, blushing a little. I giggled a little at him, and linked my arm through his. He led me to a restaurant called The Red Flower. It was a very expensive restaurant, and we ate there.

After the restaurant ~ Because I'm a lazy idiot . :3

Rogue P.O.V

I had just finished eating with Levy at The Red Flower, and I was full! The food there was delicious, even though it was expensive. I made a note to myself to go eat there with Sting sometime. I walked her towards the park. It was a little far away, but we still walked there. I slowly tried to slide my and into hers secretly, but she noticed.

"Um, Er.." I said awkwardly blushing. She giggled cutely for a little bit.

"If you want to hold my hand, hold it like this!" she said, intertwining her hand and my hand together. I blushed and we walked to the tree, hand in hand. When we got to the tree, I got out a present that I had bought for her earlier that day.

"Um, well, today is Valentine's Day, so I decided to get this for you…" I said, holding out the chocolate love heart.

"What a coincidence, I bought the same one!" she said, giggling again. We exchanged chocolates, and she also put another present on top of the box she was giving me.

"What's this?" I asked, examining the black dragon with a black string attached to it.

"It's a phone keychain, and we have matching ones!" she said, holding up her white one. I tied mine onto my phone, and she did the same. We ate our chocolates, and stood there awkwardly. I finished my chocolate, and faced her.

"I just wanted to say, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met and ever since I saw you at the Grand Magic Games, I fell in love with you. I love you Levy McGarden, will you please go out with me?" I said, smiling like an idiot.

"Of course I will, Rogue," she replied softly. I wrapped my arms around my waist and kissed her. Her arms snaked around my neck and we broke for air. We sat at the bench near the tree for a little, and she looked very tired and put her head on my shoulder, using it as a pillow, and falling asleep. I smiled and blushed at the same time, and picked her up, bridal style, to my apartment. I laid her on the bed and covered her with my blankets. I was surprised that Sting wasn't here. I tried smelling him out, and found him, but I smelt another person. He was sleeping with another person! Only sleeping though. I smelt vanilla, and vanilla probably meant that blonde celestial mage from Fairy Tail. Oh well, at least that meant I didn't have to tell him about everything today. I smiled, went to the couch, and slept. I didn't sleep in Sting's bed, because he might come home late and he hates sleeping on the couch. I crossed my arms and slept on the uncomfortable couch, shivering a little.

Levy P.O.V

I woke up groggily, not remembering what happened last night. All I remember is going out to an amazing date with Rogue, kissing him, then falling asleep. WAIT. Kissing him?! I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and looked around me. It was just a typical apartment. I looked next to me and there was another bed, but no-one was in there. I got up, and saw there were some pictures in frames on the walls. Most of them were of Sting and Rogue, and I figured out that they lived together in this apartment. I looked around the house for him, and saw him, shivering, on the couch. He must have thought Sting was going to come back and let me sleep on the bed, leaving him on the couch! My mouth formed a perfect circle, and I quickly grabbed the blankets from the bed I was sleeping on and gave them to him. He stopped shivering after a few minutes, and I played with his hair. I was about to get up and inspect what was in his kitchen, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down, putting his arm around me. I blushed and felt tired, AGAIN. Turns out I barely got any sleep the past few days, because I was thinking about him and Gajeel. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with him.

~A few years after that with StingXLucy as well~

Levy P.O.V Still ~

"Mommy, Cindy stole my dragon plush again!" Aiden yelled out, about to cry.

"Shh, it's okay Aiden," I'll get your toy back. I told Rogue, my husband, to grab Cindy and we went out the doors of our house, going towards Fairy Tail. A few days after I had my first date with Rogu, we told the guild we were dating and they got into a fit. It was a big argument, but Master Makarov had approved of their relationship. Gajeel was still sitting in his corner, eating his iron. A couple of days after that, Lucy and Sting also told the guild, and they weren't surprised. The only person who was surprised was that stupidly dense Natsu. He got depressed after that, but got together with Lissana. She was ecstatic, and that also left Bikslow [Is that how you spell it?] depressed. The whole guild was in a big love circle! Anyways, me and Rogue got married, and Sting had proposed to Lucy on out wedding day at the afterparty. Me and Rogue had two kids, Cindy, who was now 5, and Aiden, who was 8. Lucy and Sting also had two kids, Layla, who was 3, and Igneel, who was 6.

"MOM, I CAN WALK BY MYSELF!" Aiden squealed, squirmimg in my arms. He interrupted my daydreaming and I let him go. Luckily, we were at Fairy Tail's door and we walked right in. Sting and Lucy were already there and the four kids began to play with each other. I sighed in relief, gave Rogue a quick peck on the cheek and went to sit at a table, telling Lucy to come over. She also gave Sting a kiss, but it was a full kiss, and then went over to me. We talked and talked and talked, and so did the two boys. Me and Lucy didn't care they were from Sabertooth. All it mattered was that we were happy.

OMGOMG, I FINSIHED WOOT WOOT ! OKAY, NOT IT'S TIME FOR THE LAXUSXLUCY OT GAJEELXLUCY. WHICH ONE SHOULD I WRITE FIRST? I WILL MAKE A POLL. FIRST TO 5 VOTES WINS ~


End file.
